El anhelo de tu corazón
by DraculaN666
Summary: AU!Harry Potter. Yuuri Katsuki sabe desde el principio lo que más anhela su corazón cuando se encuentra con el espejo de oesed pero se niega fervientemente a corroborarlo por sí mismo. Así que se limita a contemplarlo de lejos y de perfil. Pero, ¿puede uno saber realmente lo que quiere? Victuuri


Voy a hacer como una mini saga de Hogwarts con cada una de las casas como... "protagonista". Bueno, el protagonista será de esa casa. Quería comenzar con Slytherin pero aún no defino quién estará en esa casa. Y no serán todos de YoI. De hecho planeo que sean de diferentes series o animes. Pero esta idea, esta de entre todas, es a la que más le tenía ganas. Por ella nació una idea que no he llegado a concretar todavía porque... bueno, así es la vida.

La historia va dedicada a St. Yukiona.

Tenía todo un discurso preparado para ella pero realmente, al final no importa. Aquí está, es lo que importa, supongo.

Disclaimer: YoI no me pertenece, Harry Potter y sus derivados tampoco. Yo sólo quiero escribir para no pensar.

* * *

 **1**

Al principio de todo, en primer año, Yuuri Katsuki se había mostrado sorprendido cuando el sombrero seleccionador había gritado con su ronca y potente voz:

—¡ _Hufflepuff_!

A penas llegando a rozar su cabeza.

Pero sólo eso. Sorprendido.

Quizás por la potente voz del sombrero. Quizás por la rapidez de la decisión. Quizás porque ni siquiera se había acomodado en la silla y dado el tiempo de _pensar_ en cuál casa le gustaría estar. Era un poco insultante que el cacharro ese se creyera con el criterio suficiente para decidir dónde pasaría los siguientes siete años de su joven existencia. Pero realmente la decisión de casa no le sorprendió para nada. Le angustió un poco, sí, a la par de entristecerle. Era el primer _Hufflepuff_ de una larga generación de _Gryffindors_ y mantenía la ilusa esperanza de poder quedar en esa casa. Pero el coraje, la valentía y la caballerosidad no eran cosas que pudieran usarse de sinónimo de Yuuri Katsuki. Trabajo duro, sin duda. Paciencia, definitivamente. Honestidad, no brutal, pero honestidad.

Pero también estaban sus defectos. Esos defectos que cada casa tenía pero que nunca eran nombrados porque la cuestión es enorgullecerte de dónde estás parado y de dónde perteneces. Era débil, asustadizo, llorón, se rendía con facilidad y aceptaba las cosas malas como si esa fuera su realidad y su destino.

Así que pasado el susto del potente grito, la sorpresa fue sustituida por un sentimiento de resignación mientras caminaba hasta su mesa, donde los chicos le recibían con cálidas sonrisas.

Esa era su realidad.

 **2**

Los años pasaron con relativa calma. Iban y venían los días sin demasiadas emociones. Conoció gente nuevo, hizo amigos. De su casa y de otras, por supuesto. Ayudó a los más jóvenes como a él le ayudaron al principio.

Pero había una sensación de mecanismo en todo eso. Era su quinto año y parecía vivir por inercia. No porque no disfrutara su vida en el colegio o a sus amigos, sino simplemente por esa sensación perpetua de vacío dentro de él que no sabía, o no quería, explicarse.

Entonces encontró el espejo de oesed.

Había leído acerca del espejo en un libro viejo que explicaba más o menos su forma de actuar. Era una tarde aburrida y la biblioteca siempre era un buen lugar para despejarse un poco de la rutina.

—Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo —dijo en voz alta, no porque pudiera leerlo, sino porque lo sabía de memoria.

La tentación de ponerse frente al espejo y ver que anhelaba tanto su corazón era mucha. De verdad. Quería pararse ahí y _mirar_ , sólo un poco, para entenderse un poco mejor.

Sin embargo, Yuuri siempre se ha considerado una persona demasiado codiciosa. Quiere demasiadas cosas que le son imposibles de obtener. Se imagina parado frente al espejo, observando su reflejo rodeado de todo aquello que _nunca_ será suyo y la imagen le aterra tanto que le es imposible mirar más que el perfil delgado y frío del espejo.

Pero eso también es estúpido, porque la cuestión es que cada día que tiene oportunidad, va a la habitación medio vacía y se sienta en una esquina alejada, observando en silencio el perfil del espejo como si, aún sin necesidad de ver el reflejo, el espejo no quisiera dejarle ir.

Se le nota en la forma de actuar, de mirar, de comer, de estudiar, de _vivir_. Algo va mal y la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor lo notan. Le preguntan, por supuesto, porque para eso están los amigos. Le intentan sacar información pero Yuuri sonríe con esa sonrisa tan suya, tan _estoy bien, pero creo que también estoy bien jodido_ que _duele_ mirarlo por mucho tiempo.

Yuuri desea demasiadas cosas. Desea graduarse y enorgullecer a sus padres. Desea encontrar algo que hacer con su vida. Desea tener el valor de entrar al torneo de los tres magos y sostener la copa de forma victoriosa porque dentro de él también hay un poco de anhelo de fama. Desea muchísimo y tiene tan poco aunque trabaja duro que a veces duele demasiado.

Pero lo que más duele y desea lleva nombre y apellido. Viktor Nikiforov.

 **3**

Viktor es un año mayor que él. Es un estudiante de sexto año perteneciente a la casa de _Slytherin_. Casa que por decreto divino odia a todas las demás casas porque al parecer viene en los genes o algo por el estilo. Pero Viktor es una persona amable, que se esfuerza en todo lo que hace. Que te sonríe si chocas sin querer con él por los pasillos y te ayuda a levantar las cosas que se cayeron. Es un poco retorcido para obtener lo que quiere y a veces olvida las cosas importantes. Como que está en una escuela y ciertas cosas están prohibidas. Pero Viktor tiene el valor de hacerlas porque lo desea. Y si lo desea, lo hace, punto.

Para Yuuri no es difícil prendarse de alguien como él. De alguien que es algo que desea alcanzar pero que a la vez es lejano e inaccesible.

No importa que Viktor sepa de su existencia, vagamente, porque en primer año, cuando era más rechoncho y se perdía con facilidad por el colegio, Viktor le ayudó a llegar a su clase. Desde entonces comparten saludos amables y charlas cortas. Porque Viktor es así. Se lo imagina ganándose la simpatía de la gente para ganar alguna campaña electoral o algo por el estilo.

Y por alguna razón, Yuuri sabe que al verse en el espejo de oesed, todos sus demás deseos se quedarán opacados al lado de Viktor. No necesita verse para saber lo que habrá ahí. Sin embargo, no quiere corroborar la horrible realidad de que su corazón siempre anhela cosas demasiado imposibles.

 **4**

A pesar de los múltiples defectos que se encuentra en sí mismo. La cobardía, la codicia, un poco de envidia y otra tantas cosas más, Yuuri sabe que el que se lleva el premio es su falta de voluntad. Ha peleado contra las ganas de ver su reflejo en el espejo por semanas. Entierra las uñas en sus brazos intentando detenerse a sí mismo de pararse de su rincón y echar sólo un pequeño vistazo. Todas las tardes sale de la habitación un poco abatido y dolido por su forma de ser.

Pero es una noche especialmente fría. No puede dormir. Se revuelve entre las mantas. Pensando y pensando y pensando y pensando demasiado en que quiere, necesita, mirar su reflejo en el espejo sin importar que sean casi las dos de la mañana.

Es muy tarde para arrepentirse cuando está fuerza de su sala común, con pasos sigilosos para no ser descubierto. El deseo le pica en la palma de las manos y si no hace algo al respecto se va a volver loco.

Va tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no ve la oscura figura que se escurre de entre las cocinas por una esquina, igual de sigiloso que él e igual de distraído que ambos terminan chocando y cayendo al suelo.

Un montón de panquecitos se esparcen a su alrededor y la blanca cabellera de la otra persona reluce con los rayos de la luna que se cuela por una de las ventanas.

—¿Viktor? —Pregunta de forma un poco estúpida, sobando el brazo que se golpeó al caer y acomodando sus lentes para enfocar mejor.

—¡Oh! Yuuri —responde el otro, con una sonrisa tranquila al no verse descubierto en su travesura de la noche.

A Yuuri le complace el ronroneo con el que suelta su nombre, aunque cree que es sólo su imaginación y se pierde un poco en la sonrisa atontada del otro.

Ambos se levantan del suelo, sacudiendo un poco el polvo de sus túnicas. Viktor hace una floritura con su varita y sus postres están de nuevo entre sus manos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tiene muchas ganas de preguntar, pero en cuanto abre la boca, Viktor cuela un panque entre sus labios y después le da un ligero golpecito con la punta de su dedo en la nariz.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿verdad?

Y él es sólo una gelatina humana asistiendo tontamente, con el postre entre los labios y el corazón en la garganta.

Viktor se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche, entre los pasillos para llegar a las mazmorras y Yuuri, sin recordar su intención inicial, regresa a su habitación, durmiendo al instante con una sonrisa en los labios y un sabor dulce en la boca.

 **5**

La calma dura poco, por supuesto, sobre todo después de eso. Cada día se convence más de la imagen que encontrará en el espejo y las ansias por ver se incrementan.

Así que vuelve a intentarlo una segunda vez, cinco días después del incidente. A su lista de deseos se agrega el poder toparse de nuevo con Viktor robando comida de las cocinas, por supuesto. Después de aquella noche Viktor parecer aún más consciente de su presencia. Le saluda con un poco más de efusividad y sus charlas no terminan en los típicos "Yo también estoy bien, voy a clases, nos vemos" sino que se extienden un poco más.

Viktor le ha preguntado sobre su comida favorita, su postre preferido, sobre si le gustan los colores de su casa y hasta de su primera novia. Con cada pregunta se pone colorado pero la última le hace casi echar humo por las orejas así que cuando Viktor, amablemente le va a compartir sus propias respuestas como siempre hace, le detiene diciendo –aunque chillando también es un buen término- que debe ir a clases. No es como que necesite saber sobre la vida sentimental de Viktor, gracias.

Va de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos porque parece que es su estado natural en los últimos meses. No ve la sombra de la esquina que parece esperar por algo.

—¡Yuuri! —es la exclamación que le regresa a la realidad casi con un micro infarto.

—Vi-Viktor —tartamudea por el susto, aferrando una mano contra su pecho jurando sentir como su corazón intentaba escapar de ahí de lo acelerado que está.

Por toda respuesta el aludido pone frente a él dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate, relleno de chocolate y cubierto de más chocolate. Es algo así como una bomba explosiva de chocolate que le hace salivar un poco.

—¿Para mí? —pregunta con el mismo tono un poco estúpido con el que está acostumbrado a iniciar sus charlas con Viktor.

—Para ti —confirma el otro, acercando más la rebanada a su rostro.

Yuuri olvida nuevamente su objetivo de esa noche porque Viktor decidió que sentarse en una esquina y comer mientras charlan en susurros es una idea perfecta.

 **6**

Hay un patrón, definitivamente.

Yuuri es un poco lento a veces, hasta despistado. Pero definitivamente hay un patrón porque cada que tiene la intención de ir hacía el espejo, sobre todo las noches en las que se dice que ese día hará algo más que sólo ver de lejos su perfil, Viktor está siempre en un rincón oscuro, aguardando con alguna golosina y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su nube rosa le impedía verlo, pero definitivamente ahí había algo fuera de lo normal. No sólo por eso, sino porque de pronto Viktor parecía demasiado amigable con él.

No, amigable no es la palabra. Demasiado confianzudo. Esas ganas de tomar de más, de tener demasiado toque y parecer siempre querer pulular a su alrededor era sin duda extraño. Podía sentir el desconcierto en la casa Slytherin y los de su propia casa. No es extraño hacer amigos, pero hasta él admitía que eran una rara combinación, no hablando de casas sino como personas.

Y había algo totalmente aterrador y adorable en todo eso que le hacían pasar más tiempo del debido cerca del espejo, cada día más cerca. No sabía por qué el valor de querer mirar nacía por las noches y moría por las mañanas. Los encuentros con Viktor podrían tener algo que ver. Las charlas tranquilas sin duda eran un remedio y de día había tantas cosas que pensar que realmente no era tanta su urgencia.

Pero en el silencio de la noche, las ganas volvían, el deseo, sobre todo el deseo, quemaba por dentro para poder acercarse y ver. Sería tan fácil.

 **7**

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas, Yuuri? —Pregunta Viktor una noche.

 _¡A ti!_ Habría contestado sin pensar. Pero sólo se muerde los labios, intentando parecer pensativo cuando sólo quiere evitar decir tonterías.

—No lo sé —murmura sincero. _Cuando uno se acostumbra a no conseguir lo que desea, termina por no saber lo que realmente quiere._

Viktor le observa en la oscuridad, como si le analizara. Poco después cambia el tema y la noche transcurre igual que las demás, sin prisa, lenta y silenciosa.

 **8**

Yuuri no lo ha notado, pero cada día está más cerca del espejo de oesed. Ya no está en un rincón apartado sino que se encuentra justo a un lado, viendo los pliegues forjados del marco y de reojo el cristal del espejo reluce.

—Sería tan fácil… —susurra extendiendo una mano, ansiando tocar, voltearlo y _por fin_ mirar.

—Yuuri…

La voz le saca de su ensoñación. Voltea tan rápido que siente un ligero mareo. Su mirada está aterrada. Sabe que Viktor no podría ver lo mismo que él, lo sabe pero aún así le da miedo. Le da miedo que sepa lo que tanto anhela su corazón, lo que quiere con tanta desesperación.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando Viktor se acerca hasta el espejo, poniéndose detrás del mismo y girándolo hasta que el espejo queda justo frente a Yuuri.

Sabe, siente, que el espejo está justo enfrente. Que si abre los ojos lo verá. Pero no quiere, no quiere mirar, no quiere confirmar.

—Abre los ojos —dice con suavidad el otro, casi con cuidado, como si hablara con un pequeño animal asustado y tembloroso. Porque eso es justamente lo que parece Yuuri en ese momento, un animalito pequeño y aterrado—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto miedo te da desear Yuuri? ¿Por qué vienes aquí cada tarde?

Eso último le hace abrir los ojos y mirar los ojos azules de Viktor. Tan tranquilos y serenos, pero con una seriedad poco propia de él.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —intenta formular la pregunta, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta.

—Te he visto venir aquí por meses y quedarte por horas. Parecías muy triste y pensé que habías visto el espejo. Pero siempre estás en el rincón y nunca miras. ¿Qué te da tanto miedo?

Lo piensa durante un rato, siempre evitando despejar sus ojos de los ajenos y ver, por fin, el espejo. No puede, de verdad que no puede y menos ahora.

—Nos muestra los más profundos, los más desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón.

—Lo sé, lo sé —masculla entre dientes, volviendo a cerrar los ojos porque no necesita ver el espejo para saber qué desea.

—Abre los ojos Yuuri…

—No quiero.

—Ábrelos Yuuri. Ya saben que el espejo está aquí y mañana se lo llevan, ¿de verdad no quieres mirar?

Y abre los ojos, porque necesita verlo, lo necesita con una desesperación que le quema el cuerpo y el corazón. Tarda en enfocar. Primero están las manos de Viktor a los costados, deteniendo el espejo frente a él aunque no hay necesidad. Ve su rostro asomando por uno de los lados porque el espejo es mucho más alto que él. Y al fin ve su reflejo. Lo ve, lo ve y lo sigue viendo sin entender. Porque él está ahí, parado, sólo, en medio del espejo.

"El hombre más feliz en la Tierra podría usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, eso es, él podría mirarse en él y se vería a sí mismo exactamente como es."

Pero Yuuri no es ni de lejos el hombre más feliz del mundo, así que no tiene lógica. Tarda de nuevo en entender, su expresión muta en tantas muecas que Viktor, en realidad, tiene que evitar reírse porque entiende, aunque el mundo lo dude, que es un momento serio.

Entonces Yuuri mira, realmente mira. Porque sabe el tipo de cara que está haciendo. La angustia, la confusión, el miedo. Y su reflejo no cambia, tiene una expresión tranquila, una sonrisa calmada en sus labios y una mirada de paz con el universo que comprende.

Comprende que es una persona codiciosa, avara si quieres. Pero Yuuri anhela, más que nada, lo que todos anhelan en el fondo aunque de diferentes formas.

Ser feliz.

No ha sido totalmente feliz en _Hogwarts_ desde que llegó. La casa que le tocó, su torpe magia, sus miedos constantes, su idea del fracaso absoluto, sus deseos irrefrenables de siempre querer lo inalcanzable para ser siempre miserable. Sólo porque ha estado acostumbrado a ser así y no sabe vivir de otra forma como para cambiar por su propio pie.

Esa sonrisa que le da su reflejo le recuerda las noches apacibles charlando con Viktor, las risas con Pichit, su mejor amigo y los otros chicos de su casa, la primera vez que voló una escoba o la primera vez que hizo levitar algo porque pudo pronunciar _leviosa_ sin que la lengua se le enredara. Son pequeños fragmentos que se empeña en opacar con todo lo malo.

La sonrisa en el espejo se ensancha cuando la figura de Viktor se posa a su lado y le pasa un brazo por la cintura.

Pero esta vez no tarda tanto en darse cuenta que no es sólo el reflejo, sino él mismo quien tiene esa sonrisa y Viktor realmente tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento, Yuuri? —vuelve a preguntar Viktor.

La sensación de plenitud no ha abandonado su cuerpo. Los deseos, sabe, no van a cesar en el futuro, por supuesto. Pero ahora, en ese momento, su reflejo de lo dice. Así que él lo imita porque, por una vez, necesita hacerse feliz él mismo.

Sus manos se enredan en la nuca de Viktor, jugando un poco con su cabello platinado hasta que sus labios colisionan.

Y el espejo, en ese momento, parece sólo eso, un espejo.

* * *

Porque, al final creo yo, lo que todos merecemos es ser felices.


End file.
